The Night of the Heart's Desire: An Adaptation
by nittanyapple
Summary: Artemus Gordon and James West pull into a little town just before Christmas and one of them makes a little girl's wish for her mother come true.


**The Night of the Heart's Desire: An Adaptation of an Advent Story**

James West and Artemus Gordon were traveling over the mesa in their well-appointed train toward California. As Secret Service Agents for the United States they had been across the country more times than they could count. Holidays blended in with the rest of the days, because criminals never stopped plotting against the United States Government. This Christmas would probably be the same, though they both hoped that the case would be wrapped up before the 25th.

The Wanderer pulled into a siding in a tiny town in the middle of the mesa to take on water, wood, and other sundry supplies. Artemus had decided that he would stretch his legs a bit, walking to the trading post on his own, rather than wait for his partner.

"I'll be along after I send this wire to Washington, Arte," Jim had told him, as he stood in the open doorway of the parlor car. Arte tipped his hat to his partner as he left him behind.

The sun was warm and bright, a lovely day. Arte smiled as he approached the trading post where a lovely Indian woman struggled with a basket filled with beautiful handmade pots.

"Let me help you with that, miss," he reached for the woven handle as a little Indian girl came running from behind, out of breath. He laughed as she stopped short of running directly into him. "In a hurry, little one?"

The Indian woman reproached the little girl, "Chi Wee! Please be more careful, you almost knocked the gentleman over."

Chi Wee lowered her head meekly, "Please excuse me," she apologized softly.

Her big brown eyes tugged at Arte's heartstrings and he knelt in front of her. "A little thing like you would never be able to knock me over. Apology accepted." He smiled tenderly at the girl, and then he stood and carried her mother's basket inside.

"Thank you senor, the pottery is important to our family for trade. I wouldn't have wanted it to break."

"My pleasure, uh…?" Artemus realized he didn't yet know her name.

"Pavati…and you?" the young mother replied.

"Artemus Gordon. And this little one?" He tousled Chi Wee's dark hair as she smiled up at him.

"I am Chi Wee. You are a nice man Sr. Gordon," she grinned, and then went scampering across the wooden floorboards to look at the treasures that little girls love to collect.

Pavati smiled after her daughter before turning to face Artemus. "She is correct, Sr. Gordon. You are very kind. Thank you again for your help." Then she went to the counter where she and the trader conducted business.

Just then Jim entered the mercantile. "Hey Arte. Orrin says that we need to stay in town for the night, the engine needs some minor adjustments, but he wants to take his time doing them. I wired ahead to San Francisco to let the colonel know we'll be a day later."

"Ok Jim. Say, is there a restaurant in town? Maybe someplace that makes a good spicy arrachera?" he rubbed his hands in anticipation of the popular spiced flank steak.

Jim grinned at him, "Tired of your own cooking, Arte?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny, especially when you know it's your night to cook." The pair went in search of needed items.

Pavati was shopping for food for her family now that she and Sr. Ramirez had come to an agreement over her pottery. But as she came to a display of wool shawls one caught her eye. It was a deep red with a fringe of the same red intermixed with a dark blue. When she flipped it over she was pleased to find that the other side was the same dark blue that was in the fringe. Her eyes sparkled as she took in the gorgeous colors and ran her hand over the soft wool.

Chi Wee found her mother gazing at the shawl. "My mother, you will buy this beautiful shawl?"

Pavati turned her loving gaze to small Chi Wee, "No my little one. This day the pottery I have made must be traded for food only." She smiled at her daughter who was now upset.

"But you need a warm shawl; the wind is cold!"

"Not today, little one. Now speak of it no more." Pavati turned away from the beautiful shawl, but Chi Wee stared at it, tears in her eyes. She wanted her mother to have it! _The happiness from having such a beautiful shawl would make Mother's face shine!_

With his arms filled with tins of food, a bound book of notepaper, lead pencils, and several bottles of ink, Artemus came around the display of shawls, almost knocking over Chi Wee.

"Now see, we're even!" he beamed at her. Chi Wee turned a sad face to her new friend. "What is it Chi Wee?" Arte was concerned. He placed the items on the counter and knelt in front of her.

Chi Wee was not of an age to restrain herself when pressed. "My mother will have this shawl. The Good Spirit made that shawl to be for my mother, Sr. Gordon."

Arte looked at the brightly colored wool then back at Chi Wee. "Does she want the shawl, child?"

Chi Wee nodded, "I will get it for her," she looked at Artemus, "I will buy that shawl that the Good Spirit made for her." A far away look came into her eyes as she fingered a pink shell necklace that hung around her neck. She turned when her mother joined her and Artemus.

"Chi Wee, it is getting late, we must start supper." She then turned to Arte, who stood to speak to her, "Sr. Gordon, thank you again for your help."

"It was my pleasure, Pavati, truly," Arte was sincere.

Suddenly Chi Wee turned on her heel to run to the counter where Sr. Ramirez was totaling some figures. Artemus and Pavati watched for a moment before Pavati again turned her attention to him.

"Sr. Gordon, I overheard that you will be spending the night on the mesa," Arte nodded in affirmation as Pavati continued "it would honor my family if you would accept our hospitality for supper."

Arte was surprised at the invitation, but a smile spread over his features. "And I would be honored to accept, of course." Jim joined them as Arte spoke. "Pavati, this is my partner, James West."

"A pleasure, Pavati," Jim's smile was easy.

"Sr. West, your friend has just accepted my supper invitation. My family would be honored if you could accompany him, as well."

Jim grinned, "Missing an evening of Arte's cooking will do me good!" he said slyly.

"It's still your turn, Jim!" Arte intoned with mock anger.

Pavati laughed at the easy friendship of the two men. "I must gather my daughter and return home...Chi Wee?" she turned to search her out.

Artemus had been keeping his eye on the youngster. "She is speaking with Senor Gonzales," he pointed toward the counter.

"So she is. Thank you again, Sr. Gordon. Until suppertime, then?" Pavati retrieved her wayward child and exited the trading post.

Gathering his purchases, Artemus joined Jim who was by now leaning on the main counter. "A supper invitation, Arte? I must be losing my touch."

"Now Jim, it isn't like that!" Arte clucked at his partner in mock affront. "I simply helped Pavati with a large basket of pottery, and Chi Wee almost knocked me over. She felt sorry for me, I suppose."

Jim slid Arte a look as Sr. Gonzales totaled their items. "Uh huh."

With a wave of his hand Arte dismissed Jim's comment as he turned his attention to the trader. "Senor, Chi Wee looked as though she was conducting serious business with you," the agent was blatantly angling for information.

"Si senor. She was negotiating with me for this wool shawl for her mother," he held up the red a blue wool shawl that Pavati had admired. "She traded me this necklace as a down payment so that I might hold it for her." He showed Arte and Jim the pink shell necklace.

"She gave up her own treasure for her mother..." Arte whispered. He felt a lump grow in his throat.

Jim spoke quietly. "What an unselfish and loving gesture. She must love her mother very much."

"Just what I was thinking, James my boy," Arte said thoughtfully, rubbing his hand over his chin. "That's just what I was thinking."

**~~W~~W~~W~~W~~W~~W~~**

Silhouetted against the orange and pink sunset that spread over the mesa, Jim and Arte made their way toward the tiny village where Pavati and Chi Wee lived. Chi Wee had been watching for her new friend and ran to meet him and his partner.

"Sr. Gordon! Sr. Gordon!" she called excitedly. Just as he dismounted his chestnut mare Chi Wee leapt into his arms. Although taken by surprise, he was able to hold onto her and he roared with laughter at her enthusiasm.

"Jim, I don't think that you have been formally introduced to the little miss. This is Chi Wee. Chi Wee, this is my partner, Sr. West."

Jim pushed his hat back on his head, "Any friend of Sr. Gordon's is a friend of mine," he said as he held out a hand. She giggled as he kissed the hand that she offered him in return.

Arte gave her a squeeze before he put her down. Chi Wee chattered boisterously, "Come in, come in! Mama has supper almost ready!" The two men grinned at her excitement, then gathering a few parcels from their saddlebags, they followed.

Inside thy found Chi Wee standing next to a wooden cradle, a sleeping baby swaddled in it. "This is my baby brother," Chi Wee said proudly, then turned to the man stoking the fire, "And this is my Papi." The men shook hands as Pavati entered with a pitcher of water she had retrieved from the well, which she then placed on the table.

"Ah Sr. Gordon, Sr. West, welcome!" she beamed as her husband came to stand next to her.

Just then Chi Wee noticed the parcels. "Do you have gifts, Sr. Gordon?" Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

Arte and Jim laughed, but her mother scolded her. Chi Wee quickly apologized.

"No, Chi Wee, just some of your mother's parcels that she left behind at the trading post," Artemus said, but with a twinkle in his eye he reached into the pocket inside his jacket to retrieve a small packet of the same brown paper that wrapped the larger parcels.

Chi Wee smiled shyly at Artemus as he held the packet out to her. Gingerly she took it between her little fingers. Arte watched her open it to reveal a sweet treat of toffees. Chi Wee squealed and ran to show her parents.

"You old softy," Jim murmured. Arte shrugged, a happy smile on his face. Chi Wee returned to his side.

"Thank you Sr. Gordon," and she hugged him.

Pavati had laid spicy dishes of rice and meat and beans on the table and her husband invited the men to sit. The he and Pavati and Chi Wee bowed their heads, with the agents following suit.

Chi Wee's father offered a thankful grace for the bountiful meal that his wife's talented hands had prepared. As they all proclaimed _Amen _Jim caught the look of affection that passed between the couple. The evening was filled with pleasant conversation and after supper the men retired outside for a cigar. Jim took the opportunity to remark on the happiness of the little family that he had noticed during supper.

"Yes, Sr. West, we are very happy. Pavati and I have been so blessed. We have our home, our land, our beautiful children." He looked content. "Having our children, though is the most blessed gift. The love comes all year, not just in a particular season." He paused momentarily, and then continued softly, "Love is for all time."

Nothing more was said as the cigars glowed in the cool evening air, the men thoughtful. Finally they returned to the warm interior of the simple home to say their goodbyes. Chi Wee hugged both men, but placed a warm hand on Arte's cheek. The lump that had formed in the trading post now returned. He kissed her on the forehead then joined Jim in thanking her parents. "It was a wonderful evening, and supper was delicious!"

Waving goodbyes after they mounted their horses and riding toward the Wanderer Jim noticed that his partner was quiet and contemplative. Artemus told him, "That family reminds me of my own. The love between the parents, so much like my own mother and father. And Chi Wee's love for her mother...I loved my mother much like that." His voice trailed off and Jim didn't press for more. They rode on in a familiar, companionable silence.

**~~W~~W~~W~~W~~W~~W~~**

Chi Wee had helped her mother with the dishes from supper, then sat with her father who told her the Christmas story from the Bible that had been his own as a child. Meanwhile Pavati had retrieved the parcels from a corner hutch where she had laid them earlier. She looked up, bewildered that one of the parcels had Chi Wee's name on it. "Daughter, this one is for you. With what could you buy it, Chi Wee?"

Bounding from her father's lap the little girl tore back the paper, her black eyes glittering with amazement at the sight of the red and blue wool shawl.

Pavati cried out when Chi Wee presented the shawl to her. She noticed the note pinned to a corner of the colorful wool and read it aloud: _It is the love for your mother that has bought this shawl, Little Girl of the Mesa; and it is that love that gives you back your treasure. ~~Your friend, Senor Gordon_

Pavati kissed her little girl on top of her head as the child removed the note to find her pink shell necklace pinned underneath.

_~~The End~~_

_Author's Note: This story is based on a legend I found while researching Advent activities to share with my children. It is in the Advent book, _Follow the Star_ by Mala Powers (Yes, THAT Mala Powers!). When I read the story I just felt that it had to be_

_Re-written to include Arte and Jim._

_In the original two page story Chi Wee is helped by the old trader (who is not named) whose own little girl passed away long ago, and once the girl and her mother (also not named) arrive home they find the parcel among the items they have bought. I have quoted some of their lines in this adaptation. I lay no claim to the characters of Chi Wee, Pavati (though I did name her), James West, Artemus Gordon, or Sr. Gonzales (I named him as well, and changed his role in the story, as said earlier). I do claim Chi Wee's father and little brother as they did not appear in the original._


End file.
